Hey Pretty
by MyShame7
Summary: Missing scene for "Baltimore". Spoilers for that ep. What happens during the two days Tony is trying to come to terms with his partner's betrayal and takes a little ride in Gibbs' world. Tibbs *Slash* so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a missing scene for "Baltimore". Takes place between the collar of the money launderer and Tony's confrontation with his partner. In the episode Tony says that he's spent 2 days pretending he didn't see what he knows he saw. This is my take on what might have happened during those two days in my little smut filled world as Tony confronts the betrayal of his partner and is drawn to Gibbs. There are some angst and H/C elements to this one. Contains *Slash* scenes. The first chapter is probably safe as a T rating but I am gonna mark it as M since it begins to go there right away and also, because I like the word "cock". **

**This will be a SHORT multi chapter with POV shifting between Tony and Gibbs in different chaps. I have a second chapter already written and a third begun but both are fairly short so this won't be a long drawn out thing. I may finish it in 3 or at the most 4 chapters. **

**I've been wanting to do a song fic for "Hey Pretty" by Poe for these two for awhile now and it certainly fits here as Gibbs draws Tony into his world. Listen to the song...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its wonderful characters. **

* * *

_Well its 3am_

_I'm out here riding again, through the wicked winding streets of my world. _

_I make a wrong turn, break it, but I'm too far gone_

_I've got a siren on my tail and that ain't the fine I'm looking for._

_I see a stairway so I follow it down_

_Into the belly of a whale where my secrets echo all around_

_You know me now but to do better than that, you've got to follow me_

_Boy, I'm trying to show you where I'm at_

_Hey Pretty_

_Don't you wanna take a ride with me_

_Through my world_

_Hey Pretty_

_Don't you wanna kick and slide_

_Through my world_

* * *

Something felt off. It was sitting like a stone in the bottom his belly and wasn't remotely soothed by the broken yellow lines flashing at him through the windshield or the voice of Sinatra as it crooned from the staticy AM radio station.

Tony cast a side eye at the two story motel he'd passed half a dozen times in the last two hours and the incongruously shiny Dodge Intrepid parked outside a door about six rooms down.

Something was off there too but it was an entirely different part of his anatomy that responded to the quandary that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He'd felt it the moment those blue eyes locked with his for the first time. The moment before the blow that was only half the strength he suspected it really could have been had nearly knocked him flat on his ass. There was something in the way this navy guy moved…no, stalked through a room even in handcuffs, something in the way his mind worked, in the way he twisted his hips just so when Tony had him pinned to the ground and grunted so deliciously when the cold steel of the handcuffs locked around his wrists. Yes, there was just _something _about Leroy Jethro Gibbs that filled him with curiosity, filled him with an almost unbearable urge to indulge the side of himself he seldom let out of its cage.

Unaware that he'd slowed to a crawl, Tony was roused from his musings by the impatient blast of a horn behind him.

"Shit." He glanced in the rearview mirror and quickly swung his car into an empty space across the street from the motel, slamming his transmission into park. Resting his head against the cool solidity of the steering wheel, he tried to get himself together.

There was a thought there. An image that kept looping over and over in his brain and one he was desperately afraid to even attempt examining any closer. No, for the moment Tony found it was so much easier to focus on his more animal instincts.

Movement caught his eye and he turned just in time to duck as the Dodge departed the parking lot, its high beams illuminating the interior of his car. Where in the hell was Gibbs going at this hour?

Forcing himself to count to five, he slipped onto the road and tried to follow the car ahead of him as casually as he could. Casual was more than a little difficult at 1am when there was hardly any traffic on the road. Why in the hell was he following this guy anyway? For all Tony knew, Gibbs could be headed back to DC or off on business for a completely different case.

But the same thing that told him something was wrong about the case they had just wrapped up also told him that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had absolutely no intentions of leaving Baltimore tonight, so he followed. He followed without even paying attention to where they were headed, completely ignoring his good senses and the entirety of his cop training.

When Gibbs' car finally came to a halt and Tony looked around to get his bearings, he immediately recognized the part of town as one he had frequented on the occasions when he was looking for a little more than the local cop bars and nightclubs could offer him. A sinking feeling came over him.

Tony watched as Gibbs quickly exited his car and headed straight for the dark blue awning covering a dimly lit stairway which vanished below street level. He knew the club well and in that moment he realized he had been set up by someone who had the mind, experience, and resources to think two steps ahead of even him.

After spending a moment considering his options, he swung his door open with a muffled curse, tucked his gun and his badge beneath the seat and followed the pull of his bothersome curiosity down the shadowy stairwell. A brightly lit neon sign and the pounding pulse of distorted bass beckoned him to the club's entrance. Once inside, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. A bouncer sitting a few feet inside the door nodded silently to him and rested his gaze on Tony's hip. He knew Tony was a cop, knew that he enjoyed the anonymity the bar afforded him and that he didn't like to be bothered. He knew that this pretty brunette preferred to watch rather than touch on most nights and that he didn't cause drama, and in the eyes of this 6'6", 300lb behemoth, that was all that really mattered. Tony lifted his coat and flashed his empty holster. When he came here, he wasn't a cop and it wasn't his job to interfere in issues that fell under the purview of the bouncers.

Wandering casually into the club, he quickly took in the room. His trained eye immediately picked out the imminent domestic dispute that was at a slow boil on the far side of the dance floor, the guy who looked like he was about to go down on his partner at a table in a murky corner under the watchful gaze of a stranger two tables away whose hands had disappeared below, and the silver haired stranger who sat alone at the bar with two, half-full glasses of amber liquid in front of him.

As he watched, a much younger and quite attractive barfly approached Gibbs and leaned casually against the stool next to him. Tony couldn't hear what was said but he stood mesmerized as navy guy ran the backs of his knuckles slowly and gently down his would be suitor's cheek, leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and then pulled back again, sipping idly at his drink. He also didn't miss the disappointed look on the younger man's face a moment later as he walked away with a regretful backwards glance. Tony realized with a start that he was both relieved and suddenly more intrigued than ever after witnessing the brief interlude.

There was no denying that Gibbs was an attractive man. Beneath the grey, his face was still youthful and chiseled in almost delicate features that might even seem feminine were they attached to anyone other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man's blue eyes and smile could light up a room and his mouth…well, Tony didn't want to think too hard about his mouth right now.

The young detective took little notice of the faces in the crowd that turned hopefully toward him as he cut a path to the bar. Some were familiar and some not, but the set of his shoulders and the fact that his eyes were absolutely locked on the stranger at the bar left little doubt in anyone's mind about exactly what he was after tonight.

"Long cruise, wasn't it sailor?" Tony slid into the seat next to Gibbs.

"Was never a sailor." Gibbs pushed one of the glasses over to him. "Took you long enough."

Tony sniffed at the glass in front of him and winced as the sickeningly sweet aroma of cheap bourbon wafted into his nostrils. "So what's a guy like you doing in a club like this?"

Gibbs smiled into the bottom of his glass and then turned to look Tony in the eye. "Oh, I think you know the answer to that, DiNozzo."

The feral heat in Gibbs' ice blue gaze made Tony's cock twitch violently in the confines of his jeans and he made a show of focusing on his drink as he turned away.

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing circling my motel tonight?"

Tony took a tentative mouthful from his glass and swallowed, wincing and fighting the urge to cough as his throat caught fire. The cup's contents certainly didn't taste any better than they smelled. Twisting the glass, he watched the legs trail up the sides as if the liquor was trying to escape. "Just wondering what you're doing sticking around. The shady side of Baltimore isn't exactly on the top 10 vacation destinations list. Not to mention, this isn't really the kind of place you send postcards to the family from." He risked a glance back at Gibbs. "I'm sure you've got cases back at NCIS now that this one is closed."

Those impossible blue eyes narrowed slightly as they searched Tony's. "This case feel closed to you DiNozzo?"

"We got the bad guy. Usually means case closed." He sipped at the bourbon again despite his better judgment and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Yup. Ususally does. Your gut telling you there's something wrong with that? Because mine's been killing be all day."

"My gut?"

"Yeah, this right here."

Tony held his breath as a wide hand splayed across his stomach. The warmth of that touch through the cotton of his t-shirt sent shocks running along his spine and he fought to keep his body from reacting instantly. The worst part was that he was suddenly petrified that Gibbs knew exactly what the thought was that had been bothering him since they sent Floyd off to the Navy lockup to await his preliminary trial.

"Nothing bothering my gut besides this shitty bourbon," Tony deflected. "How do you drink this stuff?"

The hand resting against his belly didn't move but Gibbs slowly lifted the glass to his lips again while Tony watched in rapt fascination. He gulped down the rest of the drink in one swallow and Tony's breath caught in his throat at the hungry look in those blue eyes as Gibbs turned back to him. Before he even realized what was happening, those tantalizingly rosy lips had closed over his.

Without a thought, Tony opened himself and admitted the soft velvety tongue that stroked against his mouth. The taste of bourbon mingled with the delicious taste of Gibbs for a heady combination that sparked a needy little moan in the back of his throat. His hand rose unconsciously to the older man's head, fingers twining amidst silvery locks that were softer than he had anticipated.

Ashamed of the tiny murmur of disappointment that escaped him when Gibbs suddenly drew his bottom lip between sharp teeth before releasing him, Tony pressed greedily into the hand that had slowly slipped further south toward his beltline. He was achingly hard after the heat of that kiss and the fact that Gibbs' fingertips rested mere centimeters from the tip of his cock made him far bolder than he had ever been in public here.

With a tiny chuckle of amusement, Gibbs slipped his hand around to Tony's hip and pressed his lips close to his ear. "The bourbon's an acquired taste," he whispered, brushing the sensitive lobe of Tony's ear with his teeth. "You're more than just a pretty face, Dinozzo. You've got amazing instincts, trust them. Don't ignore this." He ran his hand lightly over the fluttering muscles of Tony's abdomen once more. "Or this," he growled as he ghosted his fingertips over the bulge in the younger man's jeans before pulling away completely.

It was obvious Gibbs was ready to leave so Tony stood and prepared to follow.

"You're staying," the older man said gruffly. "You need to figure out that gut first. When you're ready to take a ride, you know where I'll be."

"Gibbs…" Tony protested.

"It'll keep DiNozzo. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony watched Gibbs depart in disbelief. How could the man touch him like that, kiss him like that and then just walk away? And the thing about his gut, how could he have possibly known? He hadn't been in that alley, hadn't seen what Tony had seen, and yet…

Suddenly aware that Gibbs was gone and he was staring at nothing, Tony began to notice the attention his little encounter had drawn and the speculative glances on the faces of many of the regulars. Uncomfortable being a club spectacle, he glared around the room and turned back to his drink, bolting the contents of the glass before slipping from the stool. He was painfully aware of his still swollen cock but threw back his shoulders and swaggered from the bar with feigned confidence.

Once outside he collapsed against the wall and pressed his hand to his suddenly churning gut. He wanted to blame the bourbon for what he was feeling because the truth…well, that was just impossible to accept.

**TBC ****Soon**

**Reviews always appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the R&R. Lots of questions about where Wendy comes into this and basically, other than being a passing thought, she doesn't. The show didn't address what happened with her when he left the Baltimore PD, but I like to think he became increasingly distant with his new job at NCIS which led to her leaving him the day of their wedding as it occurs in canon. Gibbs knows he has a fiance and from the ep, we know that Tony knows Gibbs has a wife (although the look he gave Gibbs when he mentioned his wife seemed to be one of confusion and a little disappointment, but maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part). I like to think this little animal attraction I've created for them is something entirely outside of and unrelated to, their relationships with the women in their lives. **

**I haven't had these chapters beta'd so there are bound to be some errors (hopefully minor) in here. They're all mine.**

* * *

_Hey now,_

_Can you feel me longing? _

_Hey now,_

_Can you feel me?_

_Feel me_

_Hey Pretty_

_Don't you wanna take a ride with me_

_through my world?_

_Hey Pretty_

_Don't you wanna kick and slide_

_through my world?_

* * *

Jethro Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of his motel and switched off the ignition. Swiping a hand over his face, he leaned back against the cool leather of his seat and cursed under his breath.

Detective Anthony DiNozzo was going to be the death of him.

The kid was good, very good, and with natural instincts the likes of which Gibbs has seldom seen. He was raw, unpolished, unrefined, and largely untrained but with every passing moment, the feeling that DiNozzo was the kind of cop he would want on his six in the very worst of situations grew and grew.

DiNozzo's file was a mess. Three departments in 5 years, with disciplinary actions for stupid stunts, grandstanding, and practical jokes almost as numerous as the many commendations he had received during that short time for valor and extraordinarily high collar rates. He had rocketed up the detective ranks from beat cop, to larceny, to narcotics and finally to homicide, managing to piss off almost every one of his superiors along the way. His jacket said he performed exceptionally well undercover and his fitness tests were off the charts. The section of his file marked "personal" intrigued Gibbs. Absent father, dead mother, and the kid had pulled himself up by the boot straps and attended college on an athletic scholarship. Then there was the fire. It was that little incident, a minor footnote buried beneath strings of youthful dalliances and benign mayhem, which had caught Gibbs eye. But what he'd found in Tony's file wasn't what really had his mind reeling at the moment.

His body had responded to DiNozzo uncontrollably and against his will. Oh sure, sometimes he saw the world through a pair of rose colored glasses made entirely of hormones when a curvy red head walked in the room but he always kept himself in check.

Men were an entirely different story. The men he had responded to sexually throughout his lifetime had been few and far between but the response was almost always magnified, sometimes unbearably intense. He accepted this occasional attraction as a part of himself without issue but dreaded the times when it caught him off guard. It was like having an overwhelming preference for chocolate that was overridden every great once in awhile by a sudden burning desire for ice cream. When that rare need came over him, no piece of chocolate could possibly compete with it and once his body began craving, there was no substitute, no turning off of the desire until it was fully satisfied. Anthony DiNozzo was a pint of creamy butter pecan and he was absolutely aching to taste that sweetness on his tongue.

Gibbs sighed and finally stepped out of the car, trying to shake the memory of hard muscular thighs straddling his hips and the way Tony's stomach had rippled beneath his touch, how the heat of him had spread up his arm in a few short seconds and sent shockwaves down his spine. The kid had one hell of a mouth on him and Gibbs' cock had stayed absolutely rigid during the drive home as he savored the taste of Tony that clung to his lips, completely drowning out the flavor of the bourbon.

It wasn't just the physical sensations that had him aching, it was the mental foreplay. Gibbs was keyed up on the fact that this young cop could _almost_ keep up with him when it came to sorting out his role in the whole take down with Joey Peanuts. For a moment today they had been the only ones in that squad room, blue eyes locked with green in a dance that was well beyond any other cop in the precinct.

Gibbs fumbled with the keys to his room. He managed to get the door open with one hand as his other moved straight to his zipper. Leaning back against the door for balance, he quickly toed of his shoes and pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips, groaning with relief as his erection sprang free. He moved immediately toward the bathroom, fingers already sliding purposefully over tight sensitive flesh. Not bothering to flip on the light, he placed one hand on the cool porcelain of the sink and griped his cock firmly, using his palm to spread the moisture leaking from his head.

Closing his eyes tightly against the rapidly coiling sensation of tingling pressure in his hips and spine, he imagined Dinozzo's mouth moving against his, then sliding down his throat and chest and locking around his dick. The hand supporting him shook violently and his nails tap danced on the slick surface at the thought of what that talented tongue would feel like lapping at his head, of the noises Tony would make as the muscles of his throat tightened around the thick shaft.

Gibbs heard the sound of his own harsh grunts as they bounced off the tile but it was the delicious sounds Tony had made earlier that echoed in his ears and made his hips jerk in a primal rhythm. He wanted to fill Tony's mouth with his cum, taste his own flavor on those sensual lips, and, most unusually for Gibbs, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have all that raw, uncontrolled energy that made up Anthony DiNozzo pounding into him until he was completely and utterly drained of the need that had taken over his better senses. With that vision locked in his head, Gibbs thrust into his own fist again and again until finally, he felt his balls tighten and contract as hot white cum spurted from his tip, covered his hand, and dripped into the sink while he fought to stay upright against the pounding waves of intense orgasm.

He was breathless, his head spinning, but at least jerking off had taken the painful edge away and he felt slightly more in control of himself. He knew self-pleasuring would only temporarily slake his desire for the younger man but at the very least he was able to think straight again. Sort of.

Rinsing his hands and wiping himself down with a damp cloth, he moved to the bed on shaky legs and collapsed against the slippery floral polyester. He rested the back of his arm against his damp forehead with a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling as his mind slipped back into work mode.

DiNozzo knew something. He was positive that the kid at least suspected there was another layer to this case besides Floyd. Seeing the look of panic that flashed in Tony's eyes when he'd even mentioned his own suspicions had been all the confirmation Gibbs needed. Now the only question was _what _did DiNozzo know? And even more important to Gibbs, what was he going to do about it?

Gibbs desperately hoped that whatever soul searching the young detective had to do to provide an answer to those questions happened fast. His motives weren't entirely selfish. There was more to being an exceptional investigator and undercover operative than gut instinct and frankly, Gibbs wanted to see what DiNozzo was capable of. Trust and loyalty were essential words in his vocabulary and he wasn't going to waste this chance to see how well the kid would react when those things were threatened. His only hope was that DiNozzo got his head straight and came to him before he had to take matters into his own hands.

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, RL kept me from getting this posted at breakneck pace. **

**Still at least once chapter to go, probably 2. **

**This one switches back to Tony's POV and is filled with even more angst angst angst than I originally intended. I like this look at how Tony would feel being betrayed by his partner and how his actions during the end of S6 while coping with Ziva's dishonesty might be a reflection of things he felt after learning his partner was dirty.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I love to hear what you think of this. **

* * *

Tony didn't go home after the bar. He couldn't. Home meant Wendy and complications and questions he didn't have answers to right now and he most certainly wasn't going to bring this to her doorstep. He needed time to think, to come to terms with what he was absolutely certain he had seen in Floyd's eyes the day before and time to figure out what in the hell to do about it.

The murky dawn light found him staring down a dirty alleyway, the collar of his Pea coat turned up against the wind, realizing he'd be forever grateful he'd packed an extra pair of tube socks. His anger boiled just below the surface as he stalked back and forth, dragging his hand through his hair and muttering under his breath. Anyone passing would assume he was just another deranged homeless man who'd happened upon a nice jacket.

Usually the chill air would have helped to clear his head, to cool his nerves, but not today. He wanted to punch something, to throw his head back and howl his frustration to the wind, anything at all to ease the tension that coiled between his shoulder blades and made it hard to breathe. The temptation to try and put his hand through the solid brick wall behind him was nearly overpowering but instead he merely collapsed against it and hung his head.

He was finally in a place that felt safe, a place where he had everything he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. There was the job he loved, a partner and best friend he trusted with his life, respect and recognition, and a boss he looked up to who appreciated what Tony brought to the team. Finally, for the first time he could remember since his fraternity days, everyone loved him. On top of all that, he was engaged to a woman he'd spent a decade and a half fantasizing about and she thought _he _was worth spending a lifetime with.

In the blink of an eye, the few micro seconds it took for Floyd's eyes to flash at Danny, his world had shifted irrevocably. A cornerstone had been pulled from the foundation of his life and suddenly everything felt like it was crumbling away beneath him.

There had to be an explanation, _had_ to be. Except that even if he stretched the limits of his imagination, he simply couldn't come up with a single plausible one beyond that which his mind wholly refused to accept.

* * *

He didn't remember the drive to Danny's townhouse, couldn't tell how long he'd been sitting in his car counting the bricks that bordered the entryway. All he knew was that the sun was slowly slipping over the rooftops and he was no closer to being able to move his hand from the steering wheel to his door handle.

Sometime during his rage in the alley it had occurred to him that he could simply _ask_ Danny about what he'd seen. Why this possibility hadn't dawned on him before seemed a mystery and the idea momentarily parted the haze in his rage filled and sleep deprived mind. The moment he had pulled up to the curb, however, he had been absolutely paralyzed, rendered immobile by the sudden realization that _asking _Danny would mean confirmation. Even if Danny told him he was imagining things he would know the truth, would be able to read it plainly on his face. Right now, despite the acceptance of what he had seen, there was still a window, the possibility that _some _explanation existed that could hold his world together and he just couldn't let that go.

What was he doing here anyway? How had he let this get as far as even daring to believe that the man who'd had his back every day for two years, who had saved his sorry ass from eating lead more times than he could count, could have possibly betrayed the very thing they were sworn to protect. No, this wasn't right and he knew _exactly _who to blame for it.

Who the fuck was this Gibbs guy anyway and what the hell was he doing letting some Navy cop in his head? A _Navy_ cop? How many bad career decisions did a guy need to make to wind up as a _Navy_ cop? Screw Gibbs and his gut and soft lips and devious mind. How had he allowed this guy to get to him? To make him question, make him doubt? No, if it weren't for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he would have slept last night. He would have made love to his fiancé and fallen asleep sated and content. He would be out right now with Danny, lording yet another collar over the heads of the other detectives.

And who in the hell wore a polo shirt with a blazer?

Slamming his car into gear, he squealed away from the curb, barely taking time to look in the mirror. He drove across town on autopilot, lost track of the number of traffic laws he violated as a single angry thought blazed across his brain again and again: Gibbs.

In the back of his mind, a tiny part of him that was still rational stood apart, watched sadly as the rest of him, the Tony who had spent the better part of the last 24 hours in complete and utter anguish, grasped desperately at the possibility, however remote, that he could lay this burden on someone else, that all this retched rage had a legitimate target that _wasn't _someone he loved or even worse, wasn't Tony himself.

_Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs_

The name pounded in his brain like the rush of his blood, became the focus of his rage. He tasted the tin of adrenaline on his tongue as the motel came into focus. Deep inside something was shouting at him, trying to call him back from the ledge, but a single syllable rang in his ears.

_Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs_

His tires screamed as he cut the turn into the driveway to fast and too sharp but he held the wheel expertly. For half a second he pictured himself gunning the engine and slamming his car through the brick and wood and mortar that held together room 17 of the Baltimore Palms Motel but somehow, miraculously, that tiny voice that had been screaming all the way across town finally got through. His muscles still burned from the tension of holding back limbs that wanted to kick and flail at the world, but at the very least, he managed to choke back the hoot of mad laughter that had risen in his throat and thrown the car into park.

_Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs_

The trembling of his hand made it difficult to pull the keys from the ignition and it helped clear his mind just slightly to focus on the task as he pulled his eyes away from the bright red door that drew him on like an infuriated bull.

_Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs_

He found himself suddenly face to face with that door and as his fist pounded on cool steel he felt relief start to flow through him. This was the answer. This was his salvation. He would teach Gibbs a lesson, make this smug Navy bastard admit that he was full of shit and go back to the life he had been so sure of only 36 hours ago. Case closed.

Tony was startled from his thoughts when the next strike of his fist caught empty air as the door was jerked inward.

Gibbs.

Every pinpoint of fury coalesced as Tony's eyes focused on the man in the doorway. He'd expected Gibbs to be surprised to see him but he could have sworn by the look on his face that his arrival had been totally anticipated.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are!" _He shoved against the center of Gibbs' chest with all his might, attempting to push him deep into the room. The force of it should have laid the older man out on the floor but instead, it hadn't felt much different than pushing against a brick wall.

Tony wasn't exactly certain how he wound up on his back staring at the ceiling, but the impact of hitting the floor had forced the breath from his body and the shock had served to clear his head. There was no mistaking the combination of anger and pity in the icy blue eyes that glared down at him and no denying the strength of the hand that suddenly closed around his throat and pinned him in place.

"The next time you pick a fight with me DiNozzo, you had better be damn sure you know who it is you're really pissed at," Gibbs hissed.

The pressure around his windpipe wasn't enough to stop him from breathing but it was more than a little uncomfortable. Tony was certain it was carefully calibrated to allow him NOT to pass out while at the same time assuring him that the hand wielding it could prove either merciful or deadly depending on his response.

"Now, if I let you up are we gonna chat about what's going on in that pretty little head of yours or are you gonna make me lay you out again?"

Tony didn't answer. His eyes flared with anger one last time before his entire body went limp with grim resignation.

"Talk it is." Gibbs supplied, pushing himself to his feet and offering Tony his hand.

TBC soon


	4. Chapter 4

**So So sorry for the delay but I had a little family get together followed by a little incident of leaving my laptop in a hotel room 250 miles away soooo...shit happens. **

**In good news, you are being rewarded for your infinite patience with a longer than normal chapter and some hot hot smut so hopefully all is forgiven! Thanks to all who have R&R'd. I appreciate your time and comments immensely! You are all awesome!**

**Thanks especialy to all my Twitter fangirls who send me MW inspiration daily! You are all extra fabulous!**

**This fic has gotten a little longer than I intended but it it still right in line with canon events and I intend to keep it that way. If only this was how it really happened *sigh***

* * *

It was the squeal of tires that drew his attention. Gibbs had executed a controlled spin often enough to know one when he heard it. Lifting the curtains, he saw the mustang peel into the parking lot, caught the half-mad glint in the eye of the driver and the hard won restraint that stopped the car mere centimeters from the curb in front of his room.

With a resigned sigh, he moved to the door, bracing himself for the storm he knew was coming. Gibbs knew the moment he saw DiNozzo stalking toward his room that he was looking for a fight. He wasn't sure why he had become the focus of this kid's rage but he knew that, however misdirected the sentiment might be, he'd have a better chance of dodging a fired bullet than avoiding an altercation at this point.

The solid 'thunk' of a fist hitting double thick steel echoed through the room, shaking the frame and rattling the non-descript landscape scenes that flanked it. Gibbs set his shoulders as he quickly pulled at the door and confronted the man on the other side.

DiNozzo was a mess. His usually slicked-back hair stood out at odd angles and his clothes, the same he had been wearing the last time Gibbs saw him, were wrinkled and untidy. Still, to Jethro, he looked utterly delicious.

Surprise bloomed immediately in the bright green eyes that bored instantly into his, surprise that quickly vanished as DiNozzo's face once again became the mask of rage and pain that Gibbs had observed as he approached initially. He was seething with it, pulsing with it, and as his eyes focused, Gibbs felt the heat of it bearing down on him.

He read Tony's body as his muscles bunched and his hands came up, anticipated the flat blow to his chest that sent pain radiating across his ribs and shoulders and nearly knocked the breath from his body. Leaning into Tony's hands at the last moment, he was able to absorb most of the force of the blow and just barely manage to retain his footing.

DiNozzo's eyes widened in confusion when Gibbs wasn't immediately laid out on the floor. It was clear that in his emotional haze he hadn't thought far beyond his first move. The older man was able to use that surprise and the fact that Tony was already off balance to his advantage.

Without batting an eye or breaking a sweat he immediately flipped the young cop onto his back. The floor beneath the thin carpeting was thick and unforgiving concrete and the sound of DiNozzo's impact made a sick flat slap that was accompanied by the whoosh of his breath rushing from his body in a harsh grunt.

Gibbs tried to focus as he quickly straddled Tony's thighs to hold him down, forced himself to show restraint as his hand locked around that lovely throat and felt the life fluttering beneath his palm. The musky scent of sweat and rage wafted up to him and his control was hard-won as he fought his body's desire flip DiNozzo over and fuck him until he was too spent to remember his own name let alone what it was that currently had him so shaken.

It had never been like this before. Never. Gibbs felt as if he was dancing on the very edge of self control and he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Taking a deep breath, he tried desperately to concentrate on the task of bringing Tony under control. The kid had to know he was beaten and yet every muscle flexed and tensed as he searched for any advantage he could gain. When he finally relaxed, Gibbs remained vigilant. DiNozzo was a wounded man and a wounded man would do desperate things.

He offered Tony his hand and it was taken, albeit grudgingly.

"Talk," Gibbs demanded as he and Tony circled each other warily.

"You think I'm gonna do your dirty work for you?" the younger man spat.

"No, I think you're pissed. I think you know something, even if you're not sure what it means yet and instead of doing what you _should _do which is butch up and deal with it, you think it would be easier take a punch at me. How am I doin' so far?"

When DiNozzo didn't respond, he pressed further. "So who is it you're really pissed at? Another cop? Your boss? Your partner?" Gibbs could see that last one had hit a nerve.

Tony froze. His eyes widened and then narrowed and Gibbs had only a micro second to react before the younger man charged him. He quickly stepped to the side and once again used force and poor planning to his advantage, easily pinning Tony to the wall with an arm twisted painfully behind his back.

"We can keep this up all day if it's what you need, DiNozzo, but the sooner you learn that you can't take me, the easier this is gonna be on both of us." Gibbs leaned in as close to Tony's ear as he dared. "Whatever you might be telling yourself, I'm not the one who's twisting that knife in your gut right now," he whispered. "You're gonna have to feel it sooner or later."

DiNozzo's cheek was pressed tight to the wall and his breath came in heaving gasps as the war raged inside of him. Gibbs didn't loosen his grip on Tony's wrist but he pressed his body slightly closer in anticipation, knew the other man was nearly at his breaking point. He didn't care if DiNozzo noticed he was half-hard from the adrenaline pumping through his veins but he fought intensely to keep his thoughts on task as he pressed against the younger man's tight, firm ass.

Jaw tight and eyes screwed shut, Tony turned his forehead against the cool plaster and let loose a howling cry which Gibbs felt vibrate deep in his own chest. The anguished sound went on and on, rang off the walls and finally dissolved into a low moan as Tony's body relaxed.

Jethro knew it was over. Relinquishing his firm grip on Tony's wrist, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed him into the wall.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Good, hang onto it, you're gonna need it. Just make sure you get that head of yours on straight first."

Tony shifted slightly and Gibbs suppressed a groan as hard muscle moved against his cock which was rapidly going from semi-erect to achingly stiff. His hands fisted against Tony's shirt and he knew that he was fighting a losing battle as the last vestiges of self-control began to slip from his grasp. There was no way to hide his arousal from DiNozzo now and he wasn't even attempting to try. Gibb's lips were centimeters from the back of the younger man's neck and he watched the tiny hairs there respond to the warmth of his breath. Tony's breathing had become shallow and he suddenly rocked his hips against Jethro urgently. "Want you to fuck me. Hard."

Gibbs set his jaw. The kid didn't know what he was asking. Or maybe he did, either way, the sound of those words on Tony's lips pushed him beyond his limits. "This won't fix it," he said, even as his lips began to move across the ropey tendons of DiNozzo's neck.

"Don't care," Tony replied.

His long, slim fingers circled Jethro's wrist and guided him to the buttons of his fly. The fabric of the younger man's jeans was taut and strained and Gibbs let his fingertips slide over and explore the thick bulge. He let out the strangled groan that had been building in his throat and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of DiNozzo's shoulder as he worked the closure open slowly.

"Don't leave marks. I've got a fiancé," Tony panted as Gibbs' hand slipped beneath the hem of his shirt.

"And I've got a soon-to-be ex-wife. You really think this is about either of them?" He flicked open the last button and palmed Tony's cock, pushing his hips forward greedily when the soft head rubbed against his wrist and left a trail of moisture. Apparently the kid didn't believe in underwear.

"I don't care what it's about right now." Tony turned in the circle of Gibbs' arms. "Just know I wanted you inside me since sometime in that squad room yesterday. Don't know why. Don't care why. Just need it."

Gibbs attacked Tony's mouth with a muted growl that was dampered by soft lips parting eagerly to admit his probing tongue. DiNozzo tasted slightly of stale bourbon and mostly of raw adrenaline, not usually a pleasant combination, but for some reason it put a fire in Jethro's veins and set up a pounding pulse in his cock. The kiss was hard and hurting, a dance of possession rather than comfort and as his lips scraped Tony's teeth, he thought he tasted the metallic tang of blood.

DiNozzo's hands worked frantically at his belt and the zipper of his jeans. He widened his stance and angled his hips back to allow the younger man better access as his mouth slipped down to taste the stubbled jaw line that still carried the spicy and bitter hint of aftershave. His pants soon joined Tony's in a pool at their feet and Gibbs ghosted his lips down to suckle the pulse point at the younger man's throat, flicking his tongue against soft flesh in counterpoint to the racing beat of Tony's heart.

Impatient hands slipped into the waistband of Gibbs' boxers and pushed the offending material out of the way as DiNozzo reached around to cup his ass and pull them together roughly. His straining cock rubbed against the slick tumescent flesh of Tony's own erection and Jethro dropped his head back with a low moan, pumping his hips hungrily as he quickly stripped off his shirt.

Tony bent his knees and latched onto one of Jethro's nipples, laving the tiny patch of erectile flesh with his tongue and rolling it between his teeth until Gibbs' hands fisted in his hair.

"Bed," Gibbs managed tightly. "Now."

With immense restraint, he stepped away from Tony and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Off," he ordered as he quickly made his way to the bedside table and removed a box of condoms and the lube he had tucked away earlier.

DiNozzo toed off his shoes and socks and scrambled naked onto the bed. His eyes were as wild as his hair and Gibbs could read the raw desire that flared there as Tony traced the hard outlines of his body, the cut of his groin, and the thick length of his cock which twitched and pulsed at the sight of the younger man licking his lips in anticipation.

"See something you like?" Gibbs moved to stand at the edge of the bed as Tony shifted onto his hands and knees so that his face was directly in front of Jethro's belly.

Without hesitating, he dropped his head down and wrapped his lips around the head of Gibbs' cock. The older man gasped as the world around him faded away and the lapping of Tony's tongue became his entire universe. He fought the urge to just let go in that very instant. His body was ready and part of him just wanted to get off into that lovely mouth exactly as he had fantasized about doing earlier. Jesus, he was glad he had taken the edge off, otherwise there was no way he would have been able to resist such a sweet temptation. Gibbs reminded himself that there was still time to indulge himself later. He had no delusions that one hard fuck was going to put this thing between them to rest.

Gibbs gave a shuddering sigh and pulled reluctantly out of DiNozzo's reach. The kid had asked him for something tonight and he was damn well going to give it to him in abundance.

Tony looked at him questioningly and Jethro nodded toward the headboard as he quickly tore open one of the square foam packets. He had to hand it to Tony, he caught on quickly when it was important and had already moved into a position with his knees spread wide and his fingers curled around the thick wood at the top of the bed. Moving up behind him, Gibbs quickly rolled the condom over his fingers and coated them with lube. With his other hand he caressed the firm and lightly furred globes of Tony's ass and then slipped around his thigh to stroke the twitching cock that seemed to be leaking endlessly in anticipation of his touch.

Tony moaned and pressed back eagerly against the lubed fingertips that circled his hole as Gibbs stroked him. No matter what the kid said he wanted, Gibbs wasn't prepared to tear into him with no preparation whatsoever. He pressed lightly but steadily against the tight sphincter until Tony bore down and he was able to slip inside with little resistance.

So, DiNozzo did know what he was doing after all.

The tight heat closing around his fingers sent warmth flooding straight to Gibbs belly and he shifted so that his cock rubbed against the back of Tony's thigh. DiNozzo swung his hips back and forth slowly, helping Gibbs stretch him out and gently slipping his dick back and forth against Jethro's palm. Nearly at the limit of his patience, Gibbs pressed in just a little further and brushed the rounded protrusion of Tony's prostate in a single teasing stroke that forced a tight cry from the younger man's throat.

It was all he could take.

DiNozzo grunted his disappointment as Gibbs quickly withdrew his fingers and sat back on his heels, tearing open a second condom and rolling it carefully over his erection.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly as he lined his cock up and nudged gently against Tony's hole with the thick head.

"Fuck, yes" Tony growled, arching his back.

With that encouragement, Gibbs pressed unrelentingly forward until he slipped past the tight ring of muscle and was encased in impossibly tight heat. He heard Tony suck air between his teeth at the initial discomfort of the invasion but as he began to move in short firm strokes, the younger man's tiny grunts turned to needy moans as he met each of Gibbs' thrusts and begged for more.

Jethro gripped Tony's hips and changed his angle slightly, pressing deeper and deeper as he leaned forward and traced his tongue along the line of Tony's spine just between his shoulder blades. Gibbs' hands ran non-stop over DiNozzo's back, hips and thighs, memorizing the feel of smooth, sweat-slicked flesh as it slid endlessly beneath his fingertips.

The pistoning of his hips was hard and unforgiving as he brought their bodies together again and again but he could feel himself slipping closer and closer to the point of submission, the point where the need to release the energy that was coiling around his hips and spine with each stroke of delightfully snug warmth against his cock overwhelmed his desire to keep fucking the sweet ass in front of him for the rest of the night.

Tony's desperate cries and curses told him the younger man was holding onto the edge with everything he had. His fingers clawed at the dark wood of the headboard and his thighs trembled with the effort of holding back.

Gibbs gripped Tony's shoulder with one hand and slipped his other around his hip, letting it hover inches from his cock.

"Gonna make you come so hard," he panted as he enveloped the base of Tony's cock in a tight fist, letting the pressure build. DiNozzo was incredibly hard and his dick pulsed hotly in Jethro's grasp. He withdrew just enough so that he grazed Tony's prostate with each brutal thrust and then relaxed his grip to stroke the slick length of DiNozzo's shaft in rhythm to the pounding of his hips, sliding his thumb up to caress the dripping head. The hand on Tony's shoulder trembled as he quickly slipped it into the thick hair at the base of his neck and captured the damp tendrils between his fingers.

"Now!" he hissed as his body tensed, heat flowing like wildfire from the base of his spine as he came hard and fast. The convulsions of his body were magnified as the man beneath him went completely rigid. Tony's hot cum gushed through the fingers that had closed around his head at the last second and he filled Jethro's palm in powerful spurts. Smooth muscle tightened around his cock in a death grip and for a moment, Gibbs' cries were the only sound in the room as Tony shuddered violently, his own body too caught up in the intensity of his orgasm to even remember to breathe. When the younger man finally found his breath again, it was lost in a tight keening wail that faded to a choked groans as they both collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress.

Jethro had the presence of mind to hang onto the condom as he pulled out and quickly dropped it into the basket beside the bed, grabbing a handful of tissue to clean his hand. He shifted his weight off of Tony who gave a tiny whimper at the loss but remained on his belly. DiNozzo was still trembling uncontrollably and Gibbs wrapped leaden feeling arms around him and pulled him tightly to his chest.

"That what you had in mind?" he mouthed against Tony's ear.

"God, yes," he moaned breathlessly.

"I appreciate the compliment but you can just call me Gibbs." He traced the outline of DiNozzo's ear with the tip of his nose and nuzzled into the younger man's neck with a sated sigh, tempering the rough with the tender. He knew they were going to have to move at least briefly in order to clean up a little but he was too lost in the delightful heaviness that had spread through him to consider it at the moment.

He held Tony as his body relaxed and then managed to rouse the younger man enough to strip the soiled bedspread from beneath them and help him climb between the cool sheets. There had never been a question in Gibbs' mind that Tony would spend the night someplace other than in his bed and DiNozzo quickly curled into a ball on his side and buried his face in the pillow, his breathing going soft and even almost immediately as exhaustion finally claimed him. Jethro came around the side of the bed and managed to slip the watch from his wrist to make him more comfortable. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off and set a few things on the counter.

Tony hadn't moved when he came back in the room and he silently contemplated the young cop who had now become his lover. He couldn't explain even to himself what was so compelling about DiNozzo but it was almost as if there was something familiar about him. Whatever was going on with his partner-there was no doubt in his mind now about the source of DiNozzo's misguided ire-Gibbs felt an overwhelming desire to shield the kid from what he knew would have to come next.

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew...this was a difficult one! I'm not entirely happy with the result but I think that's only because this is a largely transitional chapter. **

**Still more to come. I've decided to let this play out a bit and take us through the encounter with Danny in canon and the aftermath as well as Gibbs' departure and how Tony wound up coming to NCIS to find Gibbs. I don't think that will take more than 3 chapters. Apologies...this is what happens when my mind needs to fill in holes in Canon. **

**Thanks again for all the R&R's, they are much appreciated, trust me!**

**BTW, LOVING S10. Some utterly brilliant eps.**

* * *

Tony wasn't exactly sure what had woken him but he noticed immediately that the ceiling above him was unfamiliar. Before he was even fully alert he was aware that he most certainly wasn't alone in whatever bed he had landed in. There was a delightfully heavy warmth across his stomach and against his right side and a familiar tenderness in his lower body that brought reality crashing home and helped him remember where he was and, even more importantly, who he was with. That realization wouldn't have been an unpleasant one were it not for the accompanying memory of exactly what had brought him here in the first place.

He turned his head slowly and tried to focus sleep filled eyes on the man on the pillow next to him. Gibbs was turned on his side, eyes closed and face relaxed in apparent sleep. His breathing was slow and even and he gave no indication that he was aware of Tony's wakefulness.

Tony traced the smooth line of Gibbs' jaw, the tiny crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the gentle sweep of silver across his forehead. As he studied Gibbs' face, a strange thought occurred to him. He knew the other man was older than he was, perhaps even significantly older, but if it weren't for the gun metal grey head of hair, Gibbs' face was so handsome, it could almost be termed ageless. He tried to imagine what this silver fox would have looked like 20 or even just 10 years ago and suddenly realized he was sharing a bed with one of the most attractive men he had ever met. Tony had been confident in his own looks since he'd thinned out in high school and shed the awkwardness brought on by arms and legs that had grown faster than the rest of him but for some reason he found Gibbs' undeniable attractiveness a bit intimidating.

The room was still dim but Tony could tell from the light creeping in around the edges of the heavy curtains that it must be at least late morning. He raised his wrist to check the time and realized he wasn't wearing his watch. Glancing at the table on the other side of Gibbs he saw their two heavy metal bands resting side by side. The sight struck him as odd.

Perhaps it was because on the few occasions he had allowed men to take him home from the bar it was generally for a quick and dirty fuck, nothing more. Aside from the requisite flirtation, there were usually very few pleasantries involved and there most certainly wasn't any cuddling. No, when he chose to indulge that particular proclivity it was for one reason and one reason alone, he wanted to be fucked. Oh sure, he did more than his share of _fucking_ with women but this was different. Allowing himself to be taken, submitting to the heady desire to be penetrated and utterly possessed fulfilled a completely different type of need, one he hadn't ever shared with anyone even remotely connected to his life.

Until now.

The truth was, he wasn't used to waking up beside a man and, while the experience was an unusual one, he was finding it far from unpleasant.

Images began to flash in Tony's head and he closed his eyes and let the memories take him. He felt the heavy weight of Gibbs straddling his thighs and the caress of a powerful hand closing around his throat. That thought made him panic for a moment until it was quickly replaced by the memory of strong arms wrapping around him, of knowing hands caressing his flesh and a thick hard cock pounding into him until he'd come so hard and so long he'd almost blacked out.

The strong sense memory of it stirred his cock as tiny echoes of the pleasure he'd taken from the other man's body traveled the length of his spine. Tony bit his lip to suppress a moan and twisted his hips ever so slightly against the cool sheets, craving contact. The hand on his belly shifted but Gibbs showed no other outward signs that he was stirring.

Tony contemplated his options.

He could walk away. Gibbs didn't know anything and Tony had a strange feeling he would leave matters in his hands even if he did. There was nothing stopping him from walking out of this room right now and resuming his life exactly as he had left it. Nothing, of course, aside from his own gut, as Gibbs would say, and the certainty that he would feel like he was looking over his shoulder each and every day, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, constantly wondering.

Tony also had the sneaking suspicion that Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't exactly the kind of man you just walked away from. No, he was quite certain the man lying next to him would make it absolutely clear when things were done between them and to his surprise, he found he was completely alright with that.

A second and much more appealing option was that of twining his fingers in the silken silver hair that covered Gibbs' broad chest and sinking below the sheets to wake him in a way he was certain would be rewarding for them both.

Unfortunately, his body had other needs which were becoming more pressing by the minute and with a sigh, he slipped quietly and reluctantly from beneath Gibbs' arm and made a naked dash for the bathroom. After answering nature's call, he noticed that a few items had been set out on the sink which he could only assume were for his use.

Pleased not to have to use Gibbs' toothbrush and try to hide the evidence, he separated the new brush on the counter from its cellophane wrapper and used it and the small accompanying tube of toothpaste to clean the fuzz from his teeth and tongue. There was also a tiny soap and shampoo collection that, quite obviously, hadn't come with this particular motel. The Baltimore Palms was clean and relatively hooker and junkie free but it wasn't exactly the kind of establishment that left a mint on your pillow. No, this little collection could mean only one thing. Gibbs had assumed he'd come here, had assumed he would stay the night, and he had planned ahead accordingly. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about being a foregone conclusion.

Tony fingered the tiny boutique bar of soap. It wasn't his brand but it wasn't the cheap stuff either and a shower did sound wonderfully appealing. He raised his arm and sniffed tentatively at the nether regions below it, cringing at the scent of his own stale sweat.

Yes, a shower was definitely on the agenda.

Peering quietly out the bathroom door, he found that Gibbs hadn't moved on the bed. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Tony quickly let the door latch with a tiny click. He turned on the water and let the tap run until it was as warm as he thought he thought he could stand and then stepped over the high edge of the tub. The steamy flow ran over his body, soothing sore muscles and washing away some of the knots he had worked up in the last 36 hours. He desperately wished he could somehow wash away more than the just surface of the pain.

The pleasant musky fragrance of the soap filled the air around him and he scrubbed the nubby washcloth across his skin until the water stung his flesh.

Tony turned as a blast of cooler air parted the steamy haze and he found himself staring into a pair of sleepy blue eyes that warmed and took on a hungry glaze as they slid slowly and unashamedly over his naked body.

"Morning," Gibbs said, licking his lips like a ravenous predator and stepping in to join Tony without an invitation.

Tony was extremely grateful that the flush he'd obtained from the hot water hid the blush that rose in his cheeks at Gibbs' rapt appraisal. "Morning," he managed, feeling his cock begin to thicken at the sight of a naked Gibbs moving carefully toward him, stalking slowly across the slippery floor of the tub. The man was all hard planed muscle, lightly tanned skin, and silvery chest hair. The cuts at his hips hinted at the physique he must have had at a slightly younger age and, while he had lost some muscle definition, he looked better than many men with only half his years.

Gibbs moved in close and slid a hand around Tony's hip, fitting it smoothly into the curve at the small of his back and splaying his fingers wide. He allowed himself to be pressed up against the cool tile of the wall as their bodies molded together in all the right places.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs' mouth hovered inches from his and Tony could taste the fresh mint of toothpaste on his tongue as hot breath ghosted over his lips.

"It would appear that way." He raked a hand through his hair, smoothing it back. "You?"

Pleasantly calloused fingers traced the outline of his jaw as Gibbs' hand slipped behind his head and fisted in his hair.

"Woke up hungry," the older man growled.

Tony let his hands roam over the smooth muscle of Gibbs' back as he rocked his hips into the erection that pressed hard against his belly. "Hadn't noticed," he breathed.

His own blood was suddenly boiling and he marveled at just how quickly this man could turn him into a wanton quivering mess of need. He wanted to taste, to breathe, to utterly devour Gibbs as the sweet pressure against his scalp increased and his head was pulled unrelentingly back to expose his throat.

Tony was already beginning to come undone as eager lips worked a path up the sensitive tendons in his neck. Gibbs' breath was hot in his ear as his mouth locked immediately on the sensitive lobe, tongue dragging the tiny morsel of flesh in where is was suckled and nipped relentlessly as Tony gasped and canted his head for more. He trembled as the tip of the older man's tongue traced the tender cartilage of his outer ear and laved the spot just behind it that made his knees feel like rubber and his dick turn to solid rock. It was as if Gibbs knew exactly which places to attack to send him spiraling completely out of control.

He felt like there was a line leading directly from Jethro's mouth to his cock and each lick and gentle nibble sent warmth and life shooting straight to his erection. As Gibbs moved lower, his feverish lips sucked at the flesh covering Tony's pulse point and made him burn. A stubbled jaw slid over his clavicle as Jethro's hot mouth moved frantically across every inch of exposed skin and Tony couldn't stop the low moan that escaped his throat and echoed off the walls around them.

"Jesus, what is this?" Tony panted as his fingernails dug into the hard muscle of Gibbs' back. He'd never felt need so intense, desire as hot and strong as he was experiencing. Every nerve in his body throbbed with it, every fiber sang and as Gibbs worked his way down his chest he felt control rapidly slipping away.

"Wish I knew," came the muffled response as sharp teeth sank into a sensitive flat nipple.

His hands moved up to rake through Gibbs' grey mane just as Jethro's moved lower to cup his ass. A single finger slipped deliberately between his cheeks and circled his hole in light teasing strokes which were almost too much to bear.

Tony's cock ached for any kind of touch and instinctively, he pushed Gibbs' head lower, desperate for relief. "Please," he begged, hips bucking unconsciously. "I need…anything. Just touch me." He didn't care that he was breathless, didn't care how pleading his tone was, Tony only knew he was going to go absolutely insane if he didn't come soon. There was no possible way for his body to continue to contain the feral energy building inside without splitting open.

He was surprised when, without protest, Jethro dropped down and sat on the edge of the tub before tugging greedily at his hips.

"You're lucky you're so damn pretty," he growled as his tongue dipped down and lapped at the clear drops of moisture leaking from Tony's tip.

His entire body trembled at the sensation of that velvety tongue tentatively circling the ridge below his head. Even through his haze of need Tony sensed that this wasn't something Gibbs did very often and he grasped at the fine tendrils of his self control in an attempt to hold back just a little longer. Warm moist heat closed over him, sucked him deeper, and still he craved more. Unable to hold back, he thrust longingly into the lips that gently cradled him until Gibbs' body rebelled and the tight contraction of his throat muscles pushed Tony back while at the same time nearly bringing him off. He held on with a tight cry as Gibbs' withdrew and looked up at him accusingly.

"A little restraint, DiNozzo?"

"S-Sorry," Tony stammered. "Please don't stop."

Gibbs fisted Tony's shaft. "You're buying breakfast."

"Anything, just make me come…won't take much, I promise. Oh _fuck_," he groaned as Gibbs took him in once more. This time he controlled Tony's depth with the hand that stroked up and down his length in counter rhythm to the sweep of his tongue.

Tony fought to stay upright as the onslaught of sensation pulled him toward the edge. He reached for the bowed shower curtain bar above his head and wrapped his fingers around the sharp metal ridge, grateful for the painful rasp against his palms, grateful to have something, anything at all in this world to cling to. He said a silent prayer that the bolts holding it to the wall would stand up to the test.

When Gibbs teeth scraped lightly against him, the muscles in his legs began to tremble and twitch. Reaching down, he placed his hand lightly over Jethro's, guiding him to the pace he needed. He glanced down at the lovely silver head bobbing over his cock and let the heat slowly spreading out from the base of his spine consume him. He hung against the agonizing pressure until Gibbs tongue flattened and then rolled around him, creating just the right friction.

"Oh God, gonna come…" he choked out in warning, bucking his hips sloppily until his body went completely rigid. Tony cursed with each sinfully delicious convulsion that shook him and spilled into the hot mouth that embraced and suckled at his head until every drop of his cum was drained.

He wanted to collapse onto his knees as his muscles turned to jelly but strong arms wrapped around his waist and supported him as Gibbs rose up and pushed him beneath the spray of the shower. Warm and swollen lips closed over his and Tony tasted his own salty tang on the tongue that slipped into his mouth and rasped against him.

"You think we're done?" Gibbs panted into Tony's open mouth as he thrust his erection against his belly.

Tony found himself suddenly spun around and pressed once more against the cool tile. Warm water cascaded down his back as Gibbs pressed his cock between the globes of Tony's ass and began thrusting at a hard and brutal pace. Jethro's fingers curled and dug into his hips, flexing and straining as he sought his own release.

His body tried desperately to respond but he had nothing left to give. Instead, he pushed his hips back and clenched his muscles, offering his lover a tighter embrace as he urged Gibbs on with quiet pleas that would have made a hooker blush. With a harsh groan, Jethro stilled and stiffened, teeth sinking painfully into Tony's shoulder. He felt a thick flow of cum spill onto his lower back followed by three more powerful thrusts before Gibbs finally leaned heavily against him, muttering something unintelligible and breathy in his ear.

* * *

After they had rinsed and dried off, they collapsed in a sated pile atop the messy bed. Tony sighed as Gibbs' hand came to rest on his belly and gently traced the thin line of hair down its center. He shifted in embarrassment when his stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. I told you, you're buying breakfast. And coffee…lots of coffee."

"Are you gonna to give me some lecture about hiding out here with you when I should be chasing my gut?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Depends, you think you're ready?"

He could see Gibbs' eyes weighing and measuring him even in the dim light. Every muscle in his body tensed involuntarily with suppressed rage as his thoughts drifted back to his partner and their case.

"I'll take that as a no, DiNozzo," Gibbs chuckled. "You're here. You'll know when it's time. Go off half cocked right now and I'll wind up pleading your case to IA before the sun goes down. That is NOT something I intend to let happen."

Tony mulled the older man's words over in his head. He was right. If he had to stare down Danny right now, had to read the betrayal in his eyes in broad daylight, someone's head was likely to wind up through a wall or worse yet, with a bullet through it. He made a mental note to leave his gun behind whenever the time _did_ come.

Turning toward Gibbs, he reached down and gave his hand a grateful squeeze. "Think it's too early for pizza?"

TBC (unless of course the world really does end tomorrow)

**Thanks again for all the R&R! You're all lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, this chapter got long and the transition point wasn't working for me sooo...**

**Hope you enjoy. Tony is starting to work things out in his head now with a little help from Gibbs and Gibbs is working some things out for himself. Don't worry, this is light on smut but there'****s more to come. **

**Thanks so much to GibbsandTonysBabe, DiNozzos Probie, Seleya889, NCISVU, and Cuke for all the twitterpation and inspiration! You're all so lovely!**

**Oh, and thanks to MW and the S4 cast round table for the inspiration for the opening paragraph. **

**Thanks again for reading and all the R&R's**

**On a side note, January 5th is my 2 year ficaversary. Can't believe I actually worked up the courage and I can't imagine my life without this outlet now. If it wasn't for the awesome of Tim Roth and the Lie To Me fandom, you wouldn't be reading these words.**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat quietly at the table in the small diner around the corner from the Baltimore Palms Motel utterly enraptured as he watched Tony devour the thick rib eye he'd ordered for breakfast. Gibbs had never seen a man approach food the way DiNozzo did. It wasn't just that he ate with such unrepentant gusto, it was the way he almost seemed to be making love to his meal as he did so. Each slice was perfectly cut, perfectly sized, and as he opened his mouth at the approach of his fork, his tongue curled around each tender morsel of meat and drew it in to be savored and devoured slowly and methodically. He found the display sensually intoxicating and was ashamed to admit that he was half hard beneath the napkin which he'd placed strategically across his lap.

Tony's phone began to dance across the table top, its screen flashing brightly at them. DiNozzo picked up the phone and stared at the numbers, mouth turning down in a grimace as he pressed a button and then tucked the phone back into the pocket of his jacket without answering it and without a word of explanation.

The change in him was immediate, as if a switch had been flipped. One moment he was chattering on, cocky and carefree about his fraternity days and something to do with the hot sauce he sprinkled liberally over his plate, the next moment it was if a veil had fallen across the younger man's face. Suddenly all of Tony's self doubt bubbled to the surface again and Gibbs could sense just how much he had been shaken by whatever he knew or guessed that tied in to the case they had been working and by the involvement of the person Gibbs suspected had been on the other end of that phone call.

He could almost see the wheels turning in DiNozzo's head as the kid pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate, his appetite having seemingly disappeared. Even as he sipped idly at his coffee and carefully held up a mask of feigned interest in maintaining his end of the conversation, Gibbs knew that Tony was trying to work things out in his head, trying to make the pieces fit, to force himself into action. Sometimes he thought he saw the glimmer of grim resolve, a moment where the cloud of anger and uncertainty parted and DiNozzo was almost able to rise above and see beyond whatever brick wall he kept butting up against in his mind. But every time it seemed he was about to surface, Tony's shoulders sank once more under the weight of the burden he was stubbornly trying to bear all by himself.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gibbs decided to press the younger man.

Tony remained silent, staring down at his half-empty plate. The muscles in his jaw tensed and flexed as if he was actively forcing his lips closed, as if part of him just wanted to spill everything out, right there in the diner.

"He's your partner, DiNozzo. No one understands that loyalty better than another cop."

Tony looked up at that and the silent plea in his eyes made Jethro's gut twist.

"Can't," he managed.

His eyes begged Gibbs not to press further, begged him to understand that he was close to saying something he wouldn't be able to take back. Something he wasn't yet ready to say out loud.

Jethro nodded in mute understanding and reached his hand across the table to brush the tips of Tony's fingers with his own, a gesture that would look accidental to anyone who might happen to be watching but one that spoke volumes to the man across from him.

"Wanna get out of here?" Not waiting for an answer, Gibbs reached for his wallet and tossed back the rest of his coffee. He threw a 20 down on the table as Tony gave him a grateful nod and slid out of the booth.

Tony's eyes were distant as they reached the car and he turned to Jethro while he fastened his seat belt. "Could you just…just drive? I don't care where."

Gibbs nodded and pulled quickly out of the parking lot, choosing a random direction. Tenements and warehouses slipped by on either side and he turned this way and that, keeping a general note of which direction they were heading in. Tony's hand slipped onto his thigh and he balked at the intimate contact, unfamiliar with this type of gesture from another man. To his surprise, he found the warmth through the fabric of his jeans to be strangely comfortable and eventually relaxed when it was clear DiNozzo just needed the reassurance of a physical connection. Gibbs wasn't sure how he felt about being the only thing in this kid's life that felt stable at the moment.

The young cop came to life a bit as they drove through the rough and tumble side of the city. He regaled Gibbs with tales of highly circumspect busts made under the guise of legitimate police tactics that always ended up with Tony and his partner coming out on top, often to the complete surprise of the perp who'd been sure he'd had the upper hand. Jethro noticed the pattern immediately. Whenever DiNozzo came to a part of the story that involved his partner he hesitated, smile fading, eyes going flat and dim as his voice trailed off momentarily. He covered well but as the drive went on he began to retreat back into himself as he had over breakfast.

As Tony grew quiet, Gibbs became aware of the change in his breathing and the hand that had rested lightly on his thigh began to move in slow circles, gradually climbing higher and higher. Heat pooled low in Jethro's belly at the smooth and gentle sweep of Tony's fingers and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to make room in his jeans for his thickening cock. DiNozzo's hand slipped between his thighs, cupped him softly, and traced the outline of his balls as he tried desperately to focus on the road. Flat, manicured fingernails dragged across rigid denim as Tony moved for his zipper.

With incredible restraint, he reached down and locked his fingers around DiNozzo's wrist, pulling the younger man's hand away.

"Save it. The last thing I need right now is to try explaining why I rammed a federal vehicle into a bridge abutment."

Tony tried to draw his hand back but Gibbs laid it on his thigh and covered it with his own, catching the younger man's eye briefly, letting him see the raw hunger he found so hard to control.

"I really make you that crazy?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You have _no_ idea," Jethro growled.

"Think maybe I do," Tony disagreed with a rueful chuckle. "Never met man that got me hard just by the way he watched me eat breakfast."

They were both quiet for awhile as Jethro drove and Tony hummed quietly along with the barely audible radio.

"Is it always like this for you?" DiNozzo finally asked.

"Never."

Tony let out a deep sigh. "Kinda glad to hear it's not just me."

"Nope."

He hesitated and Gibbs could tell he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to his next question. "What do we do about it?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Why do I feel a little reassured by the fact that you don't have all the answers?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I've got all the answers, DiNozzo. I'm just still trying to decide which one fits," Jethro replied seriously.

By the time they arrived back at the motel room, Tony looked exhausted and the dark circles beneath his eyes and tiny stress lines around his mouth which had faded that morning were already returning.

None the less, he attacked Jethro the moment the door closed behind them, tugging urgently at his belt and pushing him toward the bed. Tony's mouth locked around his cock before his hips even hit the mattress and the firm and eager embrace of those lips brought him off with surprising speed and intensity. While the aftershocks still rocked him, DiNozzo pulled him into a tight embrace, long leg thrown over Jethro's hip as he violently thrust his way to his own orgasm using the friction of their bodies. Long fingers curled into the muscles of his shoulders as Tony stiffened and shook uncontrollably with release. The force of it painted both their bellies in sticky wetness and left the younger man coated in a fine sheen of sweat, panting heavily against Gibbs' neck.

When he didn't immediately raise his head, Jethro gently stroked the damp tendrils of hair at Tony's nape and waited. It wasn't long before he felt moisture against his shoulder and the strong silent sobs as DiNozzo gave himself over to exhaustion and let the pain flow freely. He didn't know what it was that made Tony comfortable enough to lose himself in his arms, nor did he have a name for the feeling it stirred in him but it was certainly unlike anything he had ever experienced. This was so much more than lust, so much more than sinful desire and Gibbs wished desperately that he could part the fog in his brain for more than a few seconds at a time and get his own head straight.

He ran a hand over Tony's back is slow, easy circles and rested his chin atop his head with a sigh, fighting the ache in his own chest. This was NOT something he was comfortable with. DiNozzo moved things in him beyond anything he was used to both sexually and emotionally and that was a combination he had never found in a man and one he was entirely unprepared to deal with.

Eventually Tony quieted and slowly edged away without a word. Gibbs had no doubt that whenever he woke it would be as if that tiny moment of weakness had never even happened. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling as Tony's breathing grew deep and even.

Turning on his side, he contemplated the Baltimore Homicide cop who was stretched out naked beside him on the soiled sheets of his bed. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and propped himself up against the hard and unforgiving slats of the headboard. It was time to start thinking with his head instead of his cock.

The more time he spent with DiNozzo, the more of an enigma the man became. Even more frightening was the fact that he was beginning to see parts of himself staring back from the ever shifting grey-green depths of the younger man's eyes that had nothing to do with instinct and investigative ability. They weren't the parts he was entirely comfortable with and certainly weren't the ones he was necessarily proud of.

What was he going to do with this kid?

After 50 years, having a relationship with a man wasn't really an option in his mind. True, DiNozzo sparked feelings in him that no man ever had and the raw sexual desire was far greater than any he had ever know but something in his gut said there was more. An unnamed instinct told him that this cocky, headstrong young detective was destined for and certainly capable of much greater things than he would ever find in the Baltimore PD. In fact, he knew DiNozzo had to be on the radar's of more than a few agencies and it wouldn't be long before the FBI, NSA, or worse yet, CIA would come calling. Gibbs wasn't about to let them get their claws into this one.

This one was his.

Unfortunately, this realization meant several things. First, there was no question he was going to have to cut his sexual ties with Tony and he was going to have to cut them clean. That thought alone made his cock ache and he knew that burying his desire was going to be no easy task. Second, he was going to have to make damn sure that DiNozzo came out of whatever mess he was currently trying to clean up smelling like a rose and without adding an IA investigation to his already colorful file. Third, and possibly most difficult, he was going to have to take control of that chip on Tony's shoulder without the younger man feeling the bit slipping into his mouth. Oh sure, he'd dealt with difficult and cocky probationary agents in the past and as a marine, he was no stranger to disciplinary tactics but somehow he sensed that DiNozzo would try every ounce of patience he had before he could shape him into the kind of agent, the kind of _man,_ he was capable of becoming.

Slipping from the bed, Jethro pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and paced the room silently, contemplating just how he was going to go about giving DiNozzo the gentle shove he desperately needed without it blowing up in his face.

Three hours later, the afternoon light beyond the window was beginning to fade and Gibbs' resolve to do what he knew had to be done for Tony was somewhat strengthened. No matter how he played it, there was no way to keep DiNozzo in his life as a lover that would really benefit either of them and he was bound and determined to settle for the next best thing. He'd make him his partner.

Well, eventually anyway, but not before Tony was ready and not before Gibbs had put some distance between their jobs and the pounding pulse in his groin that quickened whenever they were within five feet of each other.

Jethro was jolted from his quiet reflection as the table beneath his elbow began to vibrate and Tony's cell phone started to dance across the surface. DiNozzo bolted upright on the bed at the sound and looked around in sleepy eyed confusion.

Gibbs gave a short whistle to get his attention and tossed the phone in his direction. Despite just waking, Tony snatched the palm sized device out of the air with a sharp snap and focused on the display. Jethro could see his face fall even from across the room.

Tony turned to him, a long finger held to his lips, and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Wendy." He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Gibbs could tell it was taking everything Tony had to keep his voice light.

"I didn't...I'm not…listen, we had some last minute problems with the case I had to wrap up. It took longer than I planned."

There was no disguising the tension there and Jethro couldn't help but smile a little. He'd been on the receiving end of that particular ass reaming more than once.

"Wendy, I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry that you were worried, you know I am, but it's complicated…I need more time. No, Danny's not…he's not here. This is just something I have to do."

He had to hand it to DiNozzo, despite the fact that there were gaping holes in his excuse which any woman would see through in a heartbeat, at least he wasn't lying to her.

"Nothing's wrong…nothing besides the case anyway. Nothing I can talk about.

"I'm sorry you don't understand, Wendy, really I am, but I've told you before, this is my job and it's important. That doesn't mean you aren't important too, but sometimes, when people's lives are at stake, this just has to come first."

Gibbs suspected this wasn't the first time Tony had had this particular discussion with his fiancé. Jethro himself referred to it as 'argument number 3.'

"I'll be home when it's done…No, I can't say exactly when…Yes, I know we have the thing with the caterer…yes, I know it's important. I'll be there, Wendy. I promise.

"You too…and Wendy? I'm sorry." Tony tossed the phone onto the small nightstand and collapsed back onto the bed, hands covering his face.

Gibbs watched him in sympathetic silence.

Finally, DiNozzo turned to him, eyes seeking Jethro's in the dim light.

"It's complicated," he sighed.

Gibbs nodded. "Usually is when a woman's involved."

"Wendys just…she worries."

"She should."

"She doesn't deserve this." Tony stared at the ceiling again.

"Doesn't deserve what, exactly?" Gibbs canted his head and waited for DiNozzo.

"This…me…what I put her through, all of it. How fair is it to ask her to sit at home waiting for me every night? Sitting there, dying inside just a little bit every time I'm a half hour late coming home, every time I get called out in the middle of the night, just waiting for the phone to ring and tell her the next time she'll see me will be in a fucking body bag? What kind of man am I to want to saddle her with a lifetime of it?"

"It's what we do, DiNozzo. The minute she took that ring she knew what she was signing up for. They're stronger than we give them credit for sometimes." Jethro knew there was a certain wistfulness in his voice.

Tony remained silent, staring at the ceiling.

"You trust her?"

"I did…I do…" He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "How are you supposed to know who you can trust if you can't even trust yourself anymore?" Tony pounded his fist on the mattress.

And there it was.

"Lot of people in this world not worthy of your trust, DiNozzo," Gibbs shrugged. "Trick is to find the handful who are and never let them go. Only you know for sure."

"That gut thing again?"

"What do you think?"

Tony hesitated. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Yes you do. One thing may have changed. That doesn't mean everything has to unless you choose to let it. Shit happens, DiNozzo. People you trust turn out to be people you shouldn't have. How you react to it determines what kind of man you are." Gibbs was sitting forward in his chair now. This was the heart of it. This was what really had Tony all torn up inside and Jethro was damned if he was going to let it slip away now. He counted the seconds that ticked by in silence.

Finally, Tony sat up and turned to Gibbs, his eyes filled with quiet desperation. "Shouldn't I have seen it? I mean, I keep going over and over it in my head. I'm a cop, a trained investigator, shouldn't I have at least suspected something?"

"When it comes to the people we love, sometimes we see what we need to see."

Tony seemed to be mulling that over, his jaw working in frustration.

Slowly, Gibb rose and moved toward the bed. When he stood just in front of Tony, he stepped between his knees, drawing the younger man's chin into his palm. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this, Anthony."

Tony's eyes flared. Jethro knew he had tapped in to what was really going on in DiNozzo's head.

"If I can't?" he asked hesitantly.

Gibbs shook his head sadly. "Then I hope you've got a really big basement."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed. I have really enjoyed and appreciated reading your thoughts on this story and some have even given me ideas for future fics! **

**So, beginning to wrap things up. In previous chapters I have switched back and forth from Gibbs and Tony's nominal POV (one POV each chapter). Here, as their lives begin to become irrevocably intertwined, I have actually changed back and forth during the chapter with changes indicated by lines. It should be fairly obvious but damn these pronouns! It gets a little confusing sometimes. **

**Enjoy! Oh, and Cuke...I put a little something in here I think you'll enjoy.**

* * *

"…_I hope you've got a really big basement."_

* * *

Tony's confused reply was cut short by the thumb that brushed lightly over his bottom lip and sent a shiver running down his spine. Gibbs' penetrating gaze had merged with the look of raw hunger he had come to recognize so well in such a short time but it was tainted by a soft edge of sadness he didn't fully understand.

Without another word he closed his lips around the tip of Gibbs' thumb, drawing the sensitive pad between his teeth and swirling his tongue over the rough ridges and whorls of his print.

Fingertips brushed fleetingly against his jaw as Gibbs pressed in further. He loved the feeling of the lightly calloused flesh slipping over his lips and teeth as Gibbs moved in and out of his mouth, teasing him, arousing him. Jethro's feather light strokes against his chin, his cheeks, his throat, gave the moment a deeply erotic quality and the wide pupils in the older man's ice blue eyes told him he wasn't the only one enjoying it.

Tony sucked with gentle pressure and traced the flat nail bed with the tip of his tongue. Reaching out, he tugged Jethro's hips toward him. He slipped his hands into the elastic waist of Gibbs' boxers and slid them down his thighs, gently guiding them over the straining erection that had already dampened the fabric at their front.

Sex earlier had been nothing more than a welcome and necessary distraction, a quick release that had eased some of his tension and led to the unburdening of pieces of the deeper ache within him. Every sense told him that this time was different, that Gibbs was asking more from him than simple physical arousal. Those blue eyes seemed fixed on something deep inside him, making a connection he was wholly unfamiliar with and one that made him hesitant to look away.

Finally, Gibbs thumb slipped from his mouth with a tiny pop and trailed moisture over his lips and down his chin before his hand slid around to Tony's neck and applied gentle pressure, urging him forward. Reluctantly breaking eye contact with Jethro, he let his hands glide around and knead the older man's firm ass as he pressed his lips just to the side of his navel and traced the outline of the shallow hole with the tip of his tongue before plunging it inside. The head of Gibbs' erection grazed against his collar bone and he didn't miss the sharp hiss of breath above him.

Gibbs made a soft sound in the back of his throat that went straight to Tony's cock as he drew his lips over the flat plain of his stomach, leaving a trail of quivering flesh in his wake. He became mesmerized by every taste and texture, every tiny gasp and deep rumble as Jethro's fingers ghosted over his back, followed the curve of his spine and the outline of his shoulder blades in a lazy unconscious rhythm.

Tony found the shallow groove of Jethro's hip flexor and traced a path very slowly downward, bathing every inch of taut skin with his open mouth and tongue. Gibbs' musky scent filled his nose, clung to his lips and tongue as he turned his head and gently cupped the base of his cock between his lips, nibbling very lightly at the thick shaft. Gibbs gasped at the sensation and his hands fisted against Tony's back, making his own throbbing cock twitch in anticipation.

He reached a hand between the older man's thighs and cupped his balls tenderly, rolling the soft and delicate sack between his fingers before pressing upward just behind it while his tongue licked a long line up Jethro's length, lapping up the moisture that seeped from his head.

The soft cry from above him told him he'd hit the right spot and he increased his pressure until four distinct points of pain bloomed on either side of his spine where Gibbs' short nails raked furrows of heat across his upper back.

He backed off slightly and looked up at Jethro while his hands slid slowly up and down his inner thighs. "Sensitive?" Tony asked when Gibbs' eyes fluttered open at the loss of sensation.

"Ya think?" He replied breathlessly.

Tony watched Gibbs take a moment to get himself together again. He felt as if he were being studied, the core of him weighed and measured from beneath Gibbs' heavy gaze. Finally, seeming to come to some kind of decision, Jethro leaned over and reached into the drawer by the nightstand where he had stowed the condoms and lube and extracted another item from its depths. Tony's eyes widened at the sight of the short, thick plug with its flat circular base.

"Uhh…you know I don't really need that, Gibbs, but I mean, if you want me to…" Tony said hesitantly. He wasn't completely averse to the idea but he much preferred Jethro's fingers stroking and opening him.

"It's not _for _you, DiNozzo." Gibbs held the plug out to him.

"Oh._" _he replied, eyes widening in surprise as realization dawned. "_OH!" _Tony closed his fingers around the toy and then glanced up at Jethro. "You sure?" he asked, his pulse already quickening in anticipation.

Gibbs nodded. "I trust you." He held Tony's gaze a moment for emphasis and then extracted the lube and condoms from the drawer as well, setting them on top of the nightstand and crawling slowly up beside Tony on the bed.

Moving quickly, Tony rolled between his thighs and covered Gibbs' body with his own, resting his weight on his elbows as their mouths collided. Despite his eagerness he made the kiss slow and deep, trying to recapture the heady eroticism of a few moments before. He slipped his tongue deep into Gibbs' open mouth, memorizing the taste of him, the heat of him, the soft velvet slipperiness as their lips caressed one another's. Remembering the exquisite feeling of that mouth around his cock sent a rush of heat to his groin and every sigh of pleasure, every needy little moan, every sweep of Jethro's hands over his back, made him swell and ache. He rocked his hips in slow circles, letting his cock stroke lightly against his partner's between their bellies.

Tony shifted as Jethro planted his heels on his calves and rolled them slightly to the side, easing the weight against his chest.

Breaking their kiss reluctantly, Tony reached for the lube and pushed himself up onto his knees. "Ready?"

Gibbs gazed up at him with eyes full of need and trust. "Hell yes."

Tony coated the toy with a generous amount of lube and slipped it between Jethro's thighs, pushing it gently against his hole while he stroked his balls and cock. "You tell me if you need me to stop," he said as he applied more pressure and felt the plug begin to slip inside. The tip was fairly narrow, less than the width his thumb but it widened considerably before tapering again. Tony held tightly to the circular base that would keep the toy from slipping inside and leading to a very embarrassing trip to the emergency room.

Watching Gibb's face closely, Tony moved the slender tip in and out, pushing in just a bit further each time. Jethro gave tiny little grunts at the discomfort and sucked in a sharp breath as the widest part of the plug dilated his muscles. DiNozzo caressed his thighs and stomach, urged him to relax and finally slipped the last half inch inside as Gibbs let out a low moan, this one of undisguised pleasure.

* * *

Gibbs felt every centimeter of the toy slowly entering his body. Despite Tony's careful preparation and gentle touch, despite the generous amount of lube and his own state of arousal, there was a tight burning as his muscles stretched and strained to accommodate the unfamiliar invasion.

Just when he was beginning to think this had been a bad idea, the pressure eased somewhat and the object within him shifted and nudged the sensitive lobe of his prostate sending a jolt of pure pleasure coursing through his cock. There was no holding back the moan that escaped his throat and he was instantly glad he'd had the forethought to purchase this little item the day he'd met DiNozzo.

He'd only ever trusted one other man with this kind of intimacy and it had been the most intense experience and pleasure of his life. Gibbs couldn't say what it was about Anthony DiNozzo that sparked this particular need in him but he knew that if he didn't satisfy it, he'd spend every future moment with him wondering, the rest of his life wanting, and that was a distraction he couldn't afford.

Tony's weight covered him once more and even the slight movement made him whimper uncontrollably.

"You okay?" the younger man asked as he moved up and brushed his lips across Jehtro's.

"Mmmm…" He nodded affirmatively, not quite trusting himself to form words.

"Good," Tony whispered as his mouth moved hotly over Jethro's jaw, lips rasping on sharp stubble.

The tug at his earlobe as Tony latched on sent minute pinpricks tripping down his spine and he thrust his hips involuntarily when the younger man nipped and twisted the extremely sensitive bit of flesh, the quick movement sending waves of tight heat spiraling around his hips. He willed his body to relax, tried to breathe through the intense mix of sensation that assaulted him as Tony's soft lips lit tiny little fires across the skin of his neck, his shoulders, his clavicle.

Every nerve in his body felt raw and open and when DiNozzo's long fingers raked through the hair on his chest and lightly pinched a nipple, he nearly came apart. His hands fisted and pulled at the sheets and he thought he might actually rip the thin fabric when Tony's mouth descended on the tiny nub, suckling him and rolling the peaked flesh between his teeth mercilessly.

It took everything he had not to reassert control, to fight the urge to roll DiNozzo onto his back and reclaim ground he was much more comfortable with. Somehow he clung to the certainty that part of what Tony needed was to feel that he had power over something in his world, even if that power was only over the man writhing naked and breathless beneath him on the sheets.

When Tony moved to lavish the same exquisite torture on his other nipple, he raised his hands to the younger man's hair and gently tugged him back. "Enough," he panted, "need you."

Tony's mouth came up to meet his fleetingly before he sat back on his heels. Blue eyes locked with green and Jethro watched him lightly stroke his own leaking cock as he tore open a condom with his teeth and rolled the protective sheath over his length. Tony urged him to bring his knees back toward his chest slightly and he gasped as the plug shifted and pressed against his prostate in the most deliciously intense way. He was thankful when he felt the gentle tug as DiNozzo slowly pulled the toy from his body and the pleasure that was nearly pain ebbed away.

He had no time to catch his breath before the smooth feel of silicone was replaced by the thick head of Tony's cock pushing steadily into his stretched hole, filling the void before it has a chance to close. Gibbs was relieved to find that the plug had done its job and his body accommodated Tony's penetration with a minimum of discomfort. He tried to focus on the younger man's face as concentration turned to bliss at the joining of their bodies.

Tony lowered himself onto his forearms, mouth seeking his as he pushed slowly in and out, stretching his opening even further. He drew his knees up and rested his heels on the back of Tony's thighs, urging him deeper until he shuddered when DiNozzo's broad head hit him just right.

Taking his cue, Tony quickened his pace, swallowing Jethro's pleading moans as trembling hands clutched at his shoulders.

Jethro felt as if he was being pulled apart by the feeling of DiNozzo's cock sliding in and out of him, of that velvet tongue slipping between his lips in perfect counterpoint to the rhythm of their slapping hips and his body was quickly spiraling out of his control. Gibbs' memory of bottoming did no justice to the violently intense pleasure that shook him each time Tony filled his body. The overwhelming wonder of being possessed by him, of all that fiercely passionate strength combining with his own satisfied him beyond what he thought was possible. Pure and undiffused rapture swelled and seeped into every limb until he thought he would explode with the astonishing heat that drove his body further and further toward the breaking point.

Everything else that he was feeling took a back seat as the pounding pressure in his groin grew and grew. His cock felt like it was swollen to the point of splitting open and the slick friction of their bodies was exquisite torture against his engorged flesh. He could almost be convinced that Tony's dick had slipped up inside of his own and was fucking it from the inside.

As the thought entered his head, Tony tensed slightly, stilled his movements with a hand against his hip and Gibbs felt hot breath against his ear.

"Feels too good," he panted, "getting a little too close."

"Can't wait long anyway," Jethro growled as he pulled Tony's mouth to his one last time, raising his hips and urging him to move again.

Tony cursed as he pushed himself up onto his palms and began to thrust in short, quick, measured strokes, driving into him again and again as he twined the fingers of one hand in the damp curls of hair on the younger man's chest and fisted his own throbbing erection in the other.

Even the light touch of his fingers was too much and after a few swift strokes he pressed his head back into the pillow, lifting his hips as the waves of heat pouring through him coalesced in a scorching surge and he came hard and hot, the forceful contractions of his muscles sending thick jets of cum spraying onto his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. Gibbs held on, waiting for his body to relax in the wake of release but his orgasm only went on and on in peak after deliciously agonizing peak. He was helpless, powerless, a total prisoner of his own ecstasy and he felt dampness against his cheeks as he tossed his head from side to side with a tight keening moan. He thought he was never going to stop coming and he was frantically holding together the thin threads of his sanity when Tony finally threw his head back with a breathless howl, spine arching impossibly as he drove in powerfully and then collapsed onto his chest in a breathless quaking heap.

He needed to move, needed to breathe, and he didn't seem to be able to draw enough air into his lungs to slow the racing of his heart as his muscles continued to twitch and quiver. Gibbs pushed at Tony's shoulder, beginning to panic at the unfamiliar weight on top of him that was simply too much to tolerate in his overly sensitized state.

When Tony rolled to the side, He curled into a tight ball and closed his eyes, trying to turn off every sense for just a moment so he could regain some kind of control. He clutched at the sheets, shrugged off Tony's hand with a pained grunt and finally felt the spasms in his groin ease somewhat as his muscles began to turn to water. Drawing a deep shuddering breath, he relaxed back against the pillows and met Tony's sated but concerned gaze from beneath half-lidded eyes.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. "Just need a minute."

"Guessing this is something you don't do often?" Tony rested his head on his palm.

Gibbs gave a tight laugh and brought a rubbery arm up to brush the hair from DiNozzo's forehead. "Only once. For obvious reasons."

"Why me?"

"You really gotta question everything, DiNozzo?" he sighed, unable to resist the open sincerity in the younger man's eyes. "Because I needed it. Because _you_ needed it. Nothing else matters."

Tony was quiet for a moment and Gibbs felt a hand slide tentatively over his stomach.

"Mmm…need to clean up." The world felt heavy around him.

"This isn't going to happen again, is it?" Tony whispered.

"Rule 12, DiNozzo," he mumbled.

"Sorry Gibbs, but that doesn't make any sense."

"It will." He felt himself drifting quickly toward unconsciousness and was barely aware of the shifting on the bed as Tony got up. The cool rasp of the rough washcloth dabbing gently at his chest brought him back around for a moment and he murmured his thanks before the darkness took him. He never felt the light and reverent kiss against his forehead as DiNozzo pulled a sheet over him.

* * *

Tony lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to Gibbs softly snore beside him. It wasn't a wholly unpleasant sound, just light and deep and even, something to occupy the parts of his brain that tried to bounce around and distract him from what he really needed to focus on.

The warmth of Gibbs' body beside him was comforting and he closed his eyes and let it seep inside from every point that their bodies connected, suffusing him with a deep calm that cleared his mind and stopped the world from spinning quite so fast around him. He had no idea how long he remained there, drifting in peaceful serenity but when he opened his eyes again, he felt somehow strengthened.

His heart and his head knew that there was no use putting things off any longer and with a heavy sigh he slowly shifted himself off the bed, trying not to wake Jethro. He took a moment to gaze at the sleeping form of the man who had become his lover, his confidant, his rock in the last 48 hours and wondered if he would ever see him like this again. If the look in Gibbs' eyes earlier was what he thought it was, he sincerely doubted he would.

Slipping into his jeans and shirt as quietly as he could, he said a silent goodbye to the room and the man who had been his haven and perhaps his salvation, setting off into the evening with his jaw set and a heavy heart.

* * *

_I've got a mind full of wicked desi_gns

_I've got a non stop hole-in-my-head imagination_

_I'm in a building that has 2000 floors_

_And when they all fall down_

_I think you know it's you they're falling for_

_I can't forget I am a sole architect_

_I built the shadows here_

_I built the growl in the voice I fear_

_You add it up but to do better than that_

_You've got to follow me_

_Boy, I'm tryin' to show you where I''m at_

* * *

_TBC_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! The final chapter.**

**This is a collection of fill in the blanks. I hope it will be obvious where these fit in as I designed them to slip right in between the cracks in canon (for the most part). **

**Thanks to all who have followed along and told me how much you have enjoyed this, it means the world to me! **

**I know this may not be the ending that some of you had hoped (and begged) for but remember, I'd like the audience to halfway believe that this might ACTUALLY have occurred in the episode if we all squinted really really really hard. **

**I hope you appreciate it for what it is and don't hate me too much ;)**

* * *

"_What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_He's your partner."_

"_Yeah. What am I gonna do about it?"_

* * *

"It over?"

"He says it is."

"You believe him?"

Tony sighed. "Think I have to. With Floyd locked up, the circle's broken."

"The murder?" Gibbs stepped closer to him, studying his response.

"Says he had no part of it, that he never even suspected Floyd was our guy. That part I do buy. Danny may be an idiot and he may be greedy but no matter what he's done, I don't believe he would ever knowingly cover for a killer."

"Anyone else stand to get hurt? Anyone who might have the same suspicions you did? Might try to tie you in or come after you if they thought you knew?" Gibbs' eyes bored into him.

"Don't think so." He wracked his brain for any possibility.

"You think or you know?"

He hesitated just a beat before answering. "I know," he said firmly. "Lots of guys you might think are dirty at the 12th. Danny'd be the last one on almost anyone's list."

"Then I think you already know what you should do."

He sighed, reluctant to say the words out loud. "Ask him for his badge and his gun. Report him to the Major. Testify to IA." The thought of it churned his stomach and he tasted bile on the back of his tongue.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's what you're _supposed _to do. Sometimes what you're supposed to do and what you should do can be two different things."

"You saying I should just forget it? Just let it go?" He didn't miss the tiny edge of hope that had crept into his voice at the thought.

"I think you and I both know you're not gonna forget this, DiNozzo. No matter what else you choose to do, it's always gonna be there, in the back of your head. That tiny little shadow of doubt won't go away. I guess what you have to decide is whether you can live with it or not."

Tony raked his fingers through his hair and turned to stare at the back door. He knew Danny might come back in at any moment and somehow the thought of him and Gibbs in a room together right now was more than he could handle. He turned back to Jethro, eyes pleading. "Tell me what I should do."

Gentle arms wrapped around him, ran soothingly through the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"Wish I could," Gibbs said sadly as he pressed his lips to Tony's temple and then slowly backed away.

"So that's it?" Tony asked, canting his head and regarding the older man with a soft smile.

Jethro laughed quietly, a knowing glint in his eye. "Not even close, DiNozzo. Not even close." He turned for the door and didn't look back.

* * *

Tony stared up at the unworn tuxedo in its pristine cellophane bag.

He couldn't blame her really. He'd pushed her away, day by day, inch by inch. He'd known what he was doing. If he was completely honest with himself, the only surprise he truly felt was at the fact that it had taken her this long, that it had lasted until the zero hour.

He rubbed his thumb over the worn and tattered card in his hand, traced the tiny raised letters as he had done countless times before. _Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. _

Tony remembered the first time his car had miraculously wound up outside the Navy Yard in DC and how many hours he's spent staring at those gates since.

Turning the card over, he studied the few words scrawled in Jethro's messy script.

_When you're ready, come and find me._

Tony couldn't believe how powerful those few syllables still were, even months after he'd found the card in the pocket of his jacket.

The jagged edges of his car keys dug into the fingers of his hand as he squeezed tight in an effort to fight the overwhelming compulsion that filled him. He stood up, forcing himself to move toward the door slowly when his legs wanted nothing more than to run at top speed.

What more did he have to lose.

* * *

He'd rehearsed the words in his head a dozen times but as he pulled up to the check-point everything seemed to vanish.

"Name and purpose of your visit, sir?" The fatigue wearing marine at the gate held a clip board and leaned close to his window.

"Yeah," Tony said awkwardly, "I don't have an appointment of anything, but this guy…this Special Agent Gibbs, he gave me this." He held out the card to the marine.

"Name sir?" The marine asked again as he began flipping through pages on his clipboard.

"Oh, yeah…right. My name's Anthony DiNozzo. Listen, I'm sure if you just call him up he'll remember me." He flashed his ID. "At least I hope he will." Maybe this was a bad idea.

"No need. You're on the list."

He handed Tony a pass and a map. "I'm on the list?"

"Yes, sir. Been on the list every day for the last few months. He must be expecting you."

Tony laughed. Not an easy thing to do when a marine with an m-16 over his shoulder is leaning in your car window. "Of course he is."

"Word of advice, sir? Special Agent Gibbs isn't really the kind of man I'd want to keep waiting." The marine circled a building on his map and gestured to the guards to raise the gate.

He sighed. "No, I suppose he isn't. Thank you." He rolled up his window.

He fingered the card one last time as he drove onto the base and smiled to himself. "Well played again, Gibbs."

* * *

**10 years later**

Gibbs sensed Tony's presence in the house before he even reached the basement stairs. A tiny glow trickled up the stairs from where DiNozzo had turned on his workbench light.

"I lied," Tony said without looking up as Gibbs approached. He twisted the glass of bourbon between his fingertips and stared into the amber depths.

"I know," Gibbs replied softly. He'd seen this coming earlier today. He shouldn't have pushed Tony to talk to him in the office but he'd been unable to stand the wounded look in his eyes a moment longer.

"I'm not fine."

Gibbs could hear the slight hitch in his voice. "I know." He reached out and took the glass from Tony's hand, setting it on the bench beside them and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, waiting.

Tony was quiet for awhile. "Sometimes I wondered if turning him in would have been a lesser punishment, you know?" He brought his hand up and wrapped it around Gibbs' elbow, squeezing lightly. "I just walked away. Never even gave him a second chance."

Gibbs remained silent, let Tony work things around in his head without pushing him.

"Sometimes, when I think back to everything that happened back then, of the life I had in Baltimore, it's almost like it happened to someone else. Like I barely recognize that guy anymore."

"He's right here." Gibbs stepped in a little closer, hearing the catch as Tony struggled under the weight of the guilt he had carried for ten years.

Tony leaned his head against Jethro's sternum and he draped his arms over the younger man's shoulders, pressing his cheek to the top of Tony's head. It had been a long while since Tony had let his guard down so far, even for Gibbs.

He'd been able to feel how close to breaking Tony was all day long. The empty and haunted look in his eyes kept bringing him back to that dingy motel room at the Baltimore Palms more than 10 years ago. Now, as he enfolded his senior agent in his arms, the man who had become _his_ rock over the last decade, he too found it hard to believe that the memories of those few precious hours didn't belong to another man.

Gibbs felt dampness against his chest as Tony's hands came up and fisted in his shirt. He held on tightly as the man that meant more to him than anything else in the world finally mourned the loss of the man who had once been his best friend.

Relieved when Tony's quiet sobs finally subsided, Gibbs waited for him to relax and gather himself. He wasn't prepared for the moment when his senior Agent's hands flattened against his chest and he could suddenly feel the heat of Tony's mouth moving purposefully across the dampened fabric of his shirt.

His body began to respond against his will and he pulled away with a strangled growl.

"No," he choked out, backing just out of Tony's reach.

"I-I'm sorry," DiNozzo stammered, obviously humiliated by Gibbs' rejection.

Jethro sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't be. I should have seen this coming. With everything that's been going on…it was bound to come up."

"We never talked about it, you know. For the first few months I thought…I thought maybe you were just waiting for the right time to bring it up. Then all of a sudden, it was too late. We'd become who we are, a little more and a little less than we might have been."

"It was better this way, DiNozzo, for both of us," Gibbs said firmly.

"Probably," Tony mused, nodding slowly. "Think there might ever be a time when we get to find out for sure?"

"Maybe. Not tonight."

"When?" Tony pressed, knowing he was already riding on the tail end of Gibbs' sympathies.

Jethro tossed back a double shot of bourbon and looked at Tony steadily. "When I don't have to work so hard to not spend every day thinking about how good you taste." He watched the weight of those words sink in. "Until then, this guy's still out there and we have a job to do."

Tony's eyes blazed and he swallowed hard. It hadn't been the response he was expecting and he knew how much the honesty was costing Gibbs. He nodded slowly.

"You staying?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah. If it's okay." He had to react quickly as a sanding block came flying at his head.

"Could use an extra hand anyway."

"On it, boss."

_**Fin**_


End file.
